karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tears of the Wild Beast Tamer
Tears of the Wild Beast Tamer is the 10th episode of the Karneval anime. It aired on June 5, 2013. Short Summary Long Summary A boat floats down the stream. An old lady watches as it passes under a bridge; she is shocked to see that inside the craft is a girl, surrounded by roses. Other villagers surround the stream, and the old lady chases after the boat. It stops on the bank, and Hirato comes magically from the sky. He recognizes the poison in Tsukumo, and revives her. He retrieves Tsukumo and apologizes for disrupting the villagers. Then he disappears in a flashy exit. Elsewhere, Airship One takes flight, and from inside Yogi's hospital room, Yukkin jumps up and down in alarm. Yogi, still unconscious, lies undisturbed. On Airship One, Gareki and Nai are told to say something so that the security Usagi can let them enter. Gareki realizes that Yogi made him "I'm home," because Yogi wanted to say that. After they enter the airship, Kiichi tells them to clean a completely messed up room, and that they weren't going to be treated as guests. She then goes on to insult Airship Two, calling them "dolt-ish". Gareki takes the job as a personal challenge to his pride, and confidently tells Nai that they will clean it in no time. In another room that is darkened, Jiki looks over Nai and Gareki's data files. He wonders out loud about where Kiichi gets the energy to boss people around from. Looking at Gareki's file, he muses that he had no family record, but when he finds out that he was on a human trafficking ship, he is shocked. He thinks that this ship may be the one where Tsukitachi and Hirato were involved. In the messy room, Gareki loses the confidence that he had, stating that there was no end to rooms they had to clean. At that moment, an Usagi comes into the room and asks Nai to brush his fur, as he had fuzzballs. Gareki is annoyed since they still have to clean the room, and complains to the rabbit that if it was high-performance, at least be designed not to have fuzzballs. When a group of Usagi appear in the doorway, Gareki tells them that in exchange for fur-brushing, they must help clean the room. They happily agree. Later, Kiichi comes back and is completely shocked that they are almost done cleaning.. She didn't expect the bunnies to help them. Gareki, smug, asks her if they took too long. Kiichi is completely pissed, but can't answer him. In the evening, Tsukitachi comes back, and the first thing Nai asks is if Yogi is alright. He replies that Yogi is still sleeping, so Gareki and Nai have to stay with them a little longer. Gareki asks about Tsubame, and Tsukitachi says that she is doing well, adding on the fact that she worries constantly about him. Gareki, feeling bad about abandoning him, mutters about some stuff. Tsukitachi continues, revealing that because she was in Circus' protection, she can't do some certain things. He also says that they were taking care of her grandfather now, so that she wouldn't have to feel bad about the unknown person paying for the hospital fees. Gareki, being the benefactor, merely says "I see." On a more cheerful note, Gareki begins to ask about how the Circus' weapons worked and such. Tsukitachi is surprised and pleased, and invites them to come with them to their next job. Jiki is shocked, and rises out of his seat to protest against "innocent civilians" coming along for absolutely no reason. Tsukitachi argues that because Gareki wanted to know how Circus weapons worked, they should come to the place where the power source was from. Nai watches them banter on about it, wide-eyed and mildly confused. Tsukitachi calls the job a "field trip", and Jiki grumbles out, "Did you just call this a field trip? What the hell do you think our job is?!" Later on, Jiki takes both Gareki and Nai to a training room, saying that since this is their first mission together, he would like to see how they move. They start, and in literally no time, Gareki gets pinned to ground. Jiki is serious, and tells them that right now the enemy was not desperate, and implies that in time, if he is still this slow, he will definitely be killed.Jiki then tells him that he might have been put with Nai to help Nai, and tells him that it might be better to leave, though it sounded more like a threat. Jiki then leaves, and with a sharo shift in demeanor, tells them to have fun tommorrow.Nai, unable to sleep because of what Jiki said, gets up and out of bed. Gareki, still awake, hears a security bunny asking him, "Where are you going, bun?" Then the bunnies start an alarm, and capture Nai and bring him to Tsukitachi.After a while, Nai proclaims that he doesn't want to sacrifice Gareki, and Tsukitachi is puzzled. Then Tsukitachi tells Nai to rephrase what he said, and understands. He says that the people around Nai aren't getting hurt because of him, in fact, he's helping Circus by luring the Varuga to Circus.He then advises Nai to use Circus to find Karoku as they use him to find Varugas. When Nai says that if he didn't ask Gareki to come with him, Gareki could go home, Tsukitachi interupts him and asks, where would Gareki go home to. He then says that since both Nai and Gareki have been affliated with Varugas, it would be more difficult to get whatever it is that they want. Tsukitachi says that Nai should get close enough to know what the people he cares about want.y Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Navigation Category:Episodes